dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaru
Amaru is the Queen of Xibalba and is currently possessing Kate Fuller's body. She is bent on destroying humans, Culebras, opening a Gateway to Hell, and ressurect her original body so she may possess her true strength again. History Amaru ruled Xibalba where the Nine Lords originated from, When the lords left Xibalba and went to Earth, Amaru followed and tried to hunt them down but Amaru was lead into a trap and killed by the Nine Lords they then consumed her body. Because her blood was powerful, it was given to Celestino Oculto who then used it to create Santa Sangre. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series |-|Season Three= In Head Games, Amaru is revealed to be possessing Kate's body and the one responsible for sending Calavera, The Skull Keeper, and Brasa to kill the remaining Lords. In La Reina, She also appears at Santanico's fighting ring, she tracked down Santanico in order to kill her. While Seth is fighting in the ring, he sees a glimpse of Kate's body. She then finds Manola along with Richie. Richie tries to stop Amaru by mind controlling her. Amaru revealed to be completely immune to mind control. She then proceeded to order the Olmeca to grab Manola from the neck. Santanico approaches and demands Manola's release. Manola then stabs the Olmeca and Amaru kicks her legs and grabs Manola's face as she extracts her soul. Santanico backs down and tries to speak to Kate in attempt of save Manola. Amaru kills her completely, snaps her neck, and throws her to Santanico's arms. Amaru fled after she saw her fight and successfully defeat the Olmec. in the end, Amaru was seen enraged talking to Brasa, and tells him that she should have stayed to fight Santanico. In Protect and Serve, Amaru appears when she approaches an ancient structure made of earth. She proceeded to touch the structure and managed to create an earthquake, all the while cracking the wall she touched. All the Culebras that were stripped of their venom appear in the mountain in back of her, and kneel before Amaru. In Fanglorious,Kate takes temporary control of her body and finds Scott. Soon after, Amaru fights her way into control again; and tries to kill Scott. Ranger Gonzales stops Amaru from extracting Scott's soul. When the jaguar warriors set a trap for Scott, Richie, and Seth, Amaru fights Scott, in her attempt to kill him. Both were seen fighting with swords and then hand to hand combat. When Amaru finally touched Scott, his special power appeared and protected him. Seth then came to Scott's rescue when Amaru took the upper hand, Amaru faked to be Kate and managed to touch Seth and begin extracting his soul. Scott then stops her and Amaru managed to flee. In Shady Glen, Amaru along with Brasa liberate a beats that contaminates the water, and if drank it makes the person dependent to eating human flesh. She also tried to steal a mother and her child for an unknown reason, but it was stated that they were innocent and they were unaffected by Amaru's water. Amaru was stopped and fled this time as well, but brass managed to take Richie with them. In Straightjacket, Amaru keeps Richie in the asylum where she first appear in the series. She managed to get into Richie's mind and convince him he had to kill Ximesa, Ranger Gonzales, Seth, and Sex Machine. Richie throughout Amaru's control was able to fight her. Richie was then burned by his brother Seth to break Amaru's possession. In La Llorona, Physical Appearance Amaru is currently possessing Kate Fuller's body, although her hair is dark auburn in color, whereas Kate's is brown. Like Kate she is small in stature and has blue/green eyes and pale skin. She wears an amulet that she stole from Richie and Seth Gecko. The amulet was a light blue until she put it on and then turned black. Personality Not much is known of Amaru's personality yet, although her goal is to destroy humans and culebras and open a Gateway to Hell. Amaru is said to be ruthless. Powers and Abilities Amaru is an ancient Demon Goddess that embodies extraordinary abilities. Most of Amaru's abilities appear to be usable though touch. As Amaru grows in strength by extracting souls dry, she has utilized her abilities without the need to touch her targets. Her blood is so powerful that it was able to ressurect Kate soon after being shot. *'Immortality'- Amaru has shown the ability to retain consciousness without the need of a physcial body. She has also lived for over 4,000 years. *'Soul Extraction'- Through physical contact, Amaru is able to "taste" and individuals' soul. While she is actively using this power, the victim's body enters a dessicated state, her and the victim's eyes turn red. Amaru claims that she owns the souls of their victims. Amaru also regenerates soon after extracting her victims souls. **'Acelerated Healing'- Amaru is able to accelerate healing factor by extracting her targets souls. *'Possession'- As evidence with Kate, Amaru is the only individual so far with the capacity to inhabit another person's body. As Amaru grows stronger, she has displayed enough power to control people from long distances. **'Consciousness Supression'- While possessing Kate, Amaru struggled to keep Kate's soul under control. After Kate successfully climbed her way to the surface, Amaru finally suppressed Kate completely. *'Clairvoyance'- Amaru is able to obtain information about people by touching them. She has been seen revealing the information she receives with great detail, when she managed to hold a police officers hands and read his soul. *'Mind Control'- She is able to hypnotize an individual remotely. Amaru managed to persuade a cop into holding her hands, when she finally touched him, she was able to control his actions to a much greater extent. This power also manifests Amaru and her victims eyes into red. **'Mind Control Immunity'- Amaru has shown to be immune to mind control. **'Telepathy'- She is able to speak through the mind remotely to her mind controlled victims. *'Power Bestowal'- By her own testimony, she stated that she gave Culebras their special gifts. *'Shadow-Self Awakening'- Amaru as the ability to awaken the darkest parts of a person. *'Enhanced Strength'- Her physical prowess has been shown when she was seen fighting Scott, a Culebra with super strength. *'Geokinesis'- Amaru has displayed the ability to affect the earth, cause minor earthquakes, and manipulate structures made of earth. *'Ressurection'- When Amaru's blood entered Kate's body, she was able to ressurect Kate, as seen when she began to fight Amaru's possession; even after Kate had died of a shot wound. *'Remote Viewing'- Amaru was able to see La Itzpa's death from far away. Skills *'Martial Arts'- Amaru seems to be very skilled in hand to hand combat. She has been able to defeat Brasa, and stand equally against Scott. Weaknesses *'Mortality'- Amaru is currently possessing Kate Fuller, hence Amaru is not impervious to harm. *'Interruption'- If Amaru is interrupted while she is extracting a person's soul, the process will be undone. Appearances Galleria A64ddef408b958add73c01f76636536d.jpg Ffb3bf015428f013af59507fc096fba4.jpg Abd808e858bb85bc0acc9e47b4c87354.jpg 6824140c931a9d55f04bd7391da13968.jpg 974be87d05e96c727234b22bd7870ae9.jpg Kate-Amaru S3E02.png Amaru 3x04.png Fanglorious.jpg Name * The name Amaru is from Quechua origin and means "sacred serpent". Trivia * After being left for dead at the bloodwell, Kate Fuller’s body has been taken over by Amaru, the Queen of Xibalba, who is bent on destroying humans and culebras and opening a Gateway to Hell. To do that, she’ll use a menagerie of Xibalban monsters who will confront our heroes at every turn.http://www.elreynetwork.com/originals/from-dusk-till-dawn-s3/cast/kate-amaru *Amaru stated that she gave Culebras their special gift in Fanglorious. References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Xibalban